This invention relates to a connector connectable to a card such as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card.
For example, this type of connector is disclosed in JP-A 2008-108695 or US2009/267677 A, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The connector of JP-A 2008-108695 is connectable to a memory card such as a Multi Media Card (MMC). The connector is configured to accommodate and eject the memory card (the card) mounted on a tray. In other words, an object which is directly accommodated in and ejected from the connector is the tray. The tray is formed with a hole into which a pin (operating member) is insertable. When the pin which is inserted through the hole presses a push lever, a lock by a lock mechanism is unlocked so that the card is ejected together with the tray. The aforementioned eject mechanism is provided in the connector itself.
Similarly, the connector of US2009/267677 A is connectable to a card such as a SIM card mounted on a tray. Similar to the connector of JP-A 2008-108695, an object which is directly accommodated in and ejected from this connector is the tray. However, an eject mechanism configured to eject the tray is provided not in the connector but in an electronic equipment in which the connector is installed.
The eject mechanism of JP-A 2008-108695 has a problem that it is difficult to reduce a size of the connector. Although the eject mechanism of US2009/267677 A is able to be constituted of relatively small number of members, the eject mechanism is provided in the electronic equipment itself. Accordingly, various problems may be caused in production (for example, in a positional adjustment).
Moreover, the eject mechanism may receive an excessive pressing force from the pin (operating member). Accordingly, the connector is required to have such a strength as to withstand the excessive pressing force.